


First Words

by mneiai



Series: Bastard Princes - fAegon & Jon Snow fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, quick little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: The phrases scrawled across their wrists told of the first words their soulmates would say to them.





	First Words

_And if we don't?_ Jon's mark wrapped across his wrist, the words too ambiguous for comfort. It seemed every night he thought of a new meaning, a new situation.

When he was with Ygritte, it was almost a relief to know she wasn't the one. What they had opened his eyes in many ways, but she was not the one he was meant to be with. And, when they met again on opposite sides, that made it so much easier for him.

When he met Daenerys, felt that connection to her that he'd later realize was the blood and magic within them, he'd wished for a moment it was her. 

She had no soulmate, as most didn't, but she cared very much that he had one. He'd catch her glaring at his wrist sometimes and thought, in the darker moments as they battled at the Wall, that he could never let her meet the person whose mark he wore.

***

_You have one chance to surrender._

Soulmarks could be anything, Aegon knew. A first meeting with a friend...or an enemy.

That his seemed to be the latter was not nearly as worrying as it might be for another. Aegon was being raised to re-take Westeros for his family, he had countless enemies to turn into friends. Dozens, maybe hundreds of opportunities to meet this particular one.

Jon even thought it was a good sign, that it might mean he'd have an alliance they weren't expecting in the making.

Except that he had made it to Westeros and Aegon had never met them. He had made it to King's Landing, taking it from the Mad Queen Cersei's grasp, and Aegon had never met them. In fact, there were very few people he met who could possibly demand _his_ surrender and he began to wonder if it wasn't a joking comment.

And then his Aunt marched South with her foreign troops and allies from the North and Riverlands and his supposed little brother.

The words flowed awkwardly from the younger man's lips, as if he no more wanted to be there, fighting against family, than Aegon himself did.

But Aegon could not simply surrender, nor could he ever call for a ceasefire at such a moment, knowing how badly it would be taken by both sides. Instead, he challenged back, watching as Jon Snow's, Aemon Targaryen's, eyes widened in dawning horror.

His soulmate must have never known for sure they'd stand against each other, the words he said too ambiguous.

The parley broke apart soon after, petty squabbles dancing off the lips of the lords and knights they'd brought with them.

Aegon was not the sort to wait, nor was the Golden Company bereft of skilled men, and that night Jon Snow was secreted from their aunt's camp and brought inside the city walls.

"She won't stop because you have me," Jon insisted as soon as he spotted him.

"I didn't expect her to. This was to remove you from harm's way. Now that our words were spoken, our lives are entwined." 

Jon shook his head. "I'm meant to marry her, after we take the city."

Clenching his teeth, Aegon had to fight to maintain his dignity. He was a king, ordained by the Seven, crowned by the High Septon in the Red Keep, he would not lower himself to cursing like the sellswords around him. But he still felt so, so jealous.

"You obviously will not marry her, because she will not take the city."

"She has dragons."

"One of those is yours, isn't it?" Jon glanced away, confirming through his silence what Varys had reported. "And the third...the third must be _mine_."

Jon frowned. "She'll never let you near him."

"She doesn't have to. You can."

His soulmate stared at him, eyes widening as he realized what Aegon meant to do. Truly, the gods smiled on his reign. He'd thought his soulmate would bring him an alliance with a house, maybe even a major one, but a dragon was more than he'd ever hoped for.


End file.
